


50 phrases Scar/Lust

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Communauté : une_phrase, F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Premier anime) Série de phrases écrites pour une communauté LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases Scar/Lust

**#01 - Réconfort**  
Qu'elle soit une alliée le met mal à l'aise, mais il ressent également comme une sorte de récomfort.  
 **  
#02 - Baiser**  
Ce monstre n'est pas la femme qu'il aimait, alors pourquoi a-t-il autant envie de l'embrasser ?  
 **  
#03 - Douceur**  
Sa main est douce qui prend la sienne, il sait que ce n'est qu'un mensonge, que cela ne sert qu'à cacher sa nature monstrueuse, mais il le sent quand même.  
 **  
#04 - Souffrance**  
Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, et endure la souffrance, sentant son regard posé sur lui.  
 **  
#05 - Pomme de terre**  
La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la fiancée de son frère, elle avait cuisiné une salade de pommes de terres, et il s'était toujours demandé où elle les avait trouvées.  
 **  
#06 - Pluie**  
A Central, sous la pluie, il sent les yeux du monstre qui l'épient, et se demande comment elle peut ressembler autant à cette femme qu'il aimait...  
 **  
#07 - Chocolat**  
Elle croyait que les monstres comme elle ne rêvaient pas, pourtant, elle rêve, mais non plus seulement de son passé : elle rêve d'un autre monde où elle offre des chocolats à un homme qui n'a plus de cicatrice...  
 **  
#08 - Bonheur**  
Il est blessé, dans ses bras, et il la regarde comme si elle était ce qu'elle avait été.  
 **  
#09 - Téléphone**  
Il tue un alchimiste, le téléphone sonne : sans doute la femme de ce monstre... il s'en va avec des pensées étranges dans la tête.  
 **  
#10 - Oreilles**  
Elle l'observe de dos, des pieds aux oreilles, et admet qu'il est très bel homme.  
 **  
#11 - Nom**  
Il ne lui dira pas son nom ; elle tentera alors de s'en rappeler seule, et échouera.  
 **  
#12 - Sensuel**  
Seul le fait de la voir comme un monstre peut le protèger de la beauté de cette... chose.  
 **  
#13 - Mort**  
Les créatures comme elle doivent disparaître ; pourtant, il sait qu'il aura du mal à la tuer, et elle le sait aussi.  
 **  
#14 - Sexe**  
Elle est le péché de luxure, mais jamais elle n'a aimé un homme, elle ne sait ce que c'est.  
 **  
#15 - Toucher**  
Il ne veut pas s'imaginer poser les mains sur sa peau ou dans ses cheveux, c'est impur, elle n'est plus la fiancée de son frère, certes, mais cela ne fait que renforcer le problème.  
 **  
#16 - Faiblesse**  
Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert de ces balles, pourtant, il s'est interposé.  
 **  
#17 - Larmes**  
Elle ne s'autorise pas à offrir une larme au passé lorsqu'elle le regarde franchir la porte.  
 **  
#18 - Vitesse**  
Il va vite, se bat bien, et lui rappelle quelqu'un.  
 **  
#19 - Vent**  
Un éclair, une sensation de vent chaud dans ses cheveux, un souvenir d'un temps passé, si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler...  
 **  
#20 - Liberté**  
Elle veut être humaine ; alors, elle sera libre.  
 **  
#21 - Vie**  
La vie est faîte de mort, ils le savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.  
 **  
#22 - Jalousie**  
Il était jaloux de son frère qui avait la plus douce fiancée du monde, mais jamais il ne la lui aurait prise, jamais.  
 **  
#23 - Mains**  
Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et vit ses ongles s'allonger, alors elle hurla, l'étrange femme la calma, et alors elle eût comme un flash, l'image d'un petit garçon penché sur elle. ****

**#24 - Goût**  
Il ne sent plus le goût des aliments, il n'y prête plus attention.  
 **  
#25 - Adoration**  
Pour la gloire d'Ishbala il doit transgresser un tabou ; pour devenir humaine elle doit tuer l'exemple de ce qu'elle veut être.  
 **  
#26 - A jamais**  
Il lui dit adieu, elle ne le reverra pas, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a le plus envie de le retenir.  
 **  
#27 - Sang**  
Le sang coule des plaies qu'elle aimerait pouvoir soigner, mais ils n'ont pas le temps, et elle sait qu'il va mourir.  
 **  
#28 - Maladie**  
Il se souvient du jour où son frère lui a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, et aussi du jour où elle est morte de la maladie ; il s'en souvient en contemplant le monstre qui a pris son visage.  
 **  
#29 - Mélodie**  
Elle fredonne quelque chose, il est à l'autre bout de la pièce et aimerait qu'elle se rapproche, mais jamais il ne l'avouera.  
 **  
#30 - Etoile**  
Plusieurs fois, qu'il dorme dans un lit, ce qui se produisait rarement, ou à la belle étoile, plusieurs fois il a rêvé de la fiancée de son frère, mais dans ses derniers rêves sa peau était pâle et ses yeux violets.  
 **  
#31 - Maison**  
Ils n'ont plus eu de chez-eux depuis si longtemps, et n'en auront plus jamais.  
 **  
#32 - Confusion**  
La femme et le monstre se confondent dans son esprit et le seul remède est de ne plus y penser.  
 **  
#33 - Peur**  
Elle a peur de disparaître mais lui confie pourtant son existence.  
 **  
#34 - Orage**  
Il fait chaud sous le soleil de Lior, cela lui rappelle trop de chose : Scar aimerait qu'il pleuve, pour une fois.  
 **  
#35 - Liens**  
Lust détache ce qui est maintenant un cadavre et réfléchit à la description qui vient de lui être faîte de l'homme à la cicatrice... sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son portrait exact lui vient à l'esprit.  
 **  
#36 - Magasin**  
Son frère disait avoir rencontré sa fiancée dans une librairie, et lui rencontre le monstre dans une bibliothèque.  
 **  
#37 - Technologie**  
Lust constate avec l'exemple de Lior qu'il n'existe pas d'outil plus efficace pour détruire que la pierre philosophale.  
 **  
#38 - Cadeau**  
Certes, il était déjà condamné, mais cette vie qu'il lui offre en s'interposant entre elle est les soldats, ce "réflexe", comme il dit, est pour elle un cadeau magnifique.  
 **  
#39 - Sourire**  
Elle sourit et il revoit la jeune femme douce.  
 **  
#40 - Innocence**  
Il n'a jamais été innocent : jeune, il convoîtait la fiancée de son frère.  
 **  
#41 - Accomplissement**  
Il s'effondre, sachant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et autorise sa dernière pensée à être pour Lust.  
 **  
#42 - Nuages**  
Il voudrait pouvoir se retourner et regarder ce que forment en ce moment les nuages, certain que c'est une tête de femme.  
 **  
#43 - Ciel**  
Elle voit le jeune garçon à travers ces yeux qui furent les siens, et derrière lui le ciel d'Ishbal.  
 **  
#44 - Paradis**  
Il ne veut pas aller au Paradis, même si la douce fiancée de son frère y est, car il ne la mérite pas.  
 **  
#45 - Enfer**  
Et peut-être retrouvera-t-il en Enfer un visage connu.  
 **  
#46 - Soleil**  
Le soleil lui frappe le dos, en chatîment car il la laisse l'aider.  
 **  
#47 - Lune**  
Lust découvre que la lune a un visage barré d'une cicatrice.  
 **  
#48 - Vagues**  
Un jour elle a une pensée stupide : si Scar avait vu la mer il penserait qu'il s'agit de dunes mobiles.  
 **  
#49 - Cheveux**  
Ses cheveux sont bien trop noirs, sa peau bien trop pâle, ses yeux bien trop violets, alors pourquoi sent-il son coeur sombrer, peu à peu, malgré lui ?  
 **  
#50 - Supernova**  
Et tout se finit dans un éclat rouge.


End file.
